


Confessions

by StaciNadia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, worried aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds out that a plane heading to America has crashed around the same time Kagami is supposed to be going there to visit his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deviance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/gifts).



> When I signed up for the AoKaga Exchange, I intended on drawing fanart, but one of [deviance's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/) prompts was so inspiring, I had to write a fanfic! I won't write out the prompt so as to not spoil this story!

It was after 10am when Aomine Daiki walked into the living room, still groggy from sleep. He sunk down into the soft couch cushions and turned on the TV. A news broadcast was playing. Aomine wasn’t fully paying attention to the television, but the words “plane crash” and “America” made him jolt his head up and stare at the television.

“Last night, Flight 491 going from Tokyo International to Los Angeles in the United States has crashed,” the newscaster announced. “The flight went down about 10 minutes into the flight before leaving Japan. No survivors have been found. It is still unknown at this time what caused the crash. We will update you as soon as we have more information.”

Another newscaster took over and continued with a different story, but Aomine kept replaying the information over and over in his mind. A flight to America crashed. Kagami Taiga was supposed to be going to America around this time to visit his parents.

Aomine thought back to their last game of basketball about two weeks ago, trying to remember if Kagami had mentioned when he was flying into Los Angeles or his flight number…

_“This is gonna have to be our last game for a while, Aomine,” Kagami said as he wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his impressive abs. Aomine tried to ignore the redhead’s unintentional display._

_“Why’s that, Kagami? Getting tired of coming in second place?” Aomine smirked at him. He surreptitiously rubbed the side of his mouth making sure no drool leaked out._

_Kagami’s face started turning red like his hair, “No, Aho!” he grumbled. “I’m just going to Los Angeles in a couple of weeks to see my parents. I want to get as much of my summer holiday work out of the way because I’ll be gone a month and by the time I come back, it’ll be time to go back to school again.”_

_Sadness flashed across Aomine’s face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by his usual cocky smirk. “Well, you’d better practice while you’re in America, Bakagami, unless you want to keep on coming in second through the next term.”_

_Kagami returned it with one of his own. “I’ll be the one coming in first next time, Aho! Just wait and see!” ___

The two had gone home separately after that. The only thing Aomine thought to do right now was call the idiot and make sure he was okay.

Getting out his cell phone, Aomine dialed the familiar numbers. Instead of ringing, though, he only got Kagami’s voicemail. “Yo, this is Kagami. I’m busy right now, so leave a message after the beep.”

“Oi, Kagami,” Aomine said after the beep, “Call me back as soon as you get this. It’s important.” He hung up the phone, and tried to concentrate on other things while he waited for Kagami’s return call.

**********

It was close to 1pm when Aomine was too anxious to stand the wait anymore. Surely Kagami would have heard his message by now? He pulled his cell over to him and dialed Kagami’s number again.

“Yo, this is Kagami. I’m busy right now, so leave a message after the beep.” No ringing, just right into Kagami’s voicemail again.

“Kagami, where are you? This is important! Call me!”

Aomine hung up and set the phone on the table in front of him. He stared at it intently, silently willing Kagami to answer him, and soon.

**********

An hour later, Kagami still hadn‘t called. This time, Aomine only waited an hour before calling his friend again. “I’m worried about you!” he yelled after the beep. “Get on the phone and call me!”

**********

“Kagami… Please…” was all Aomine could get out in response to Kagami’s message fifteen minutes later. He stared ahead blankly as he disconnected the call.

Kagami can’t be dead, he kept telling himself. He meant far too much to Aomine to ever let him go, even into the afterlife. The rival he was waiting for, a friend to play with, and… the person he was in love with and hadn’t told yet.

He tried to think of something else to do, something to distract him from thoughts of the plane crash and Kagami. _I’ll call Tetsu…_ Perhaps Kuroko knew something about where his teammate was right now.

After two rings, Kuroko answered. “Hello, Aomine-kun. How are you doing today?”

Aomine ignored his old friend’s greeting. “Listen, Tetsu, have you heard from Kagami at all the past couple of days?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “No. I believe he was going to America to spend time with his parents, though. Are you concerned about the plane crash last night?”

 _Trust Tetsu to figure it out in a moment._ “Yes, I’ve been calling his phone several times since I got up this morning! His phone’s not on. I just get his voicemail!”

“Don’t think the worst, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko told him. “He could be perfectly fine in America right now with his family. But why don’t you check his usual locations? Like his apartment, and the grocery store he always shops in?”

Kuroko couldn’t see him, but Aomine nodded anyways. “Thanks, Tetsu.”

“Anytime, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko paused a moment. “Oh, and Aomine-kun? I suggest you let Kagami-kun in on the secret you’ve been hiding from him and tell him how you feel.” And with that, he disconnected the call.

Thankfully, Kuroko couldn’t see the slight reddening of Aomine’s cheeks. He never revealed anything about his true feelings for Kagami, not even to Momoi, who was practically a sister to him. Kuroko just seemed to have a knack for figuring out the truth behind things.

**********

And that was how Aomine found himself rushing up the stairs to Kagami’s apartment, the elevator being far too slow for his liking. He stood there for several moments, breathing heavily, and only partly because he’d run nearly the entire way there. Taking several deep breaths, he banged at the door. “Bakagami, open up!”

Several moments went by. Aomine couldn’t hear any sounds coming from inside the apartment. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and let out a long shaky breath. Nobody being home didn’t mean Kagami was really dead. He could be safe in America with his parents. Maybe he was having such a great time that he never bothered to turn on his phone. He could still be coming back to Japan in a month, and then Aomine would finally confess to him. He kept focusing on those thoughts so intently in his mind that he didn’t hear the door in front of him open.

“Aomine? What are you doing here?”

Aomine’s head shot up and his eyes widened. There was Kagami in his open doorway, looking at him in confusion. That stupid adorable confused face and those stupid adorable forked eyebrows. Stupid adorable Kagami. A smile grew on his face so large, he was practically beaming. “Kagami… I…”

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly raised his hand to his face and touched his cheek. He was crying. But he couldn’t help it. Kagami was right in front of him again, safe and well.

A sob fell out of Aomine’s mouth as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kagami tightly and rested his head on Kagami’s shoulder.

Kagami just stood there in shock. “Aomine…? Wh… what’s the matter?”

“I thought you were dead, Kagami!” Aomine sobbed out, his body shaking. “I thought you were dead…”

Kagami’s expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Aomine as well. “Hey, Aomine, it’s okay… I’m right here.” He gently rubbed Aomine’s back for several minutes until Aomine’s sobs subsided. “Hey, let’s go inside, okay?”

Aomine nodded and the two boys disconnected from each other and stepped into Kagami’s apartment. Aomine settled down on the couch while Kagami went to the kitchen to prepare the two a drink. He returned to the living room and handed Aomine his, which he drank gratefully.

Kagami sat down next to him and sipped at his own drink. “So why in the world did you think I was dead, Aomine?”

“A plane crash,” he answered. “There was a plane that crashed yesterday on its way to America from Japan. You told me a couple of weeks ago that you were flying to America to see your parents around this time. When I heard the news, I called you over and over again, but you never called me back, and you always respond so quickly.” He looked down. “I was afraid that you were in that crash.”

Kagami looked surprised and took out his phone. Normally, the screen displayed a picture of the two of them after a game of one-on-one, but at the moment, it was black. He tried turning his phone on, but nothing happened. “Out of power… No wonder the phone never rang…” He gave Aomine a sheepish smile.

Aomine rolled his eyes fondly. “Silly Bakagami…”

“Anyways,” Kagami continued. “I _was_ supposed to be going to America. My flight was actually scheduled for two days ago, not yesterday. But my father has a big project coming up and we wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together as we wanted. So I cancelled my flight and we’ll try again over winter break.”

Kagami then shot Aomine a crooked smirk. “Your favorite one-on-one partner isn’t going anywhere for a long time!”

Aomine took a deep breath. Now seemed to be the perfect moment. He reached out to grab Kagami’s hand. “Kagami, you’re not just a one-on-one partner to me, or even just a friend. I… I really like you. I’ve liked you for a while now, and I was scared that I wouldn’t get to tell you because I was a pathetic wimp.” His cheeks felt on fire, but finally confessing was a relief. But would Kagami share his feelings?

Shock was all over Kagami’s face. “But… I thought you like girls! All those Mai-chan magazines! And what about Momoi? I thought you had something going on with her…”

“Satsuki?” Aomine barked out a laugh. “She’s like a sister to me! I could never date her! And I’m bi. I like both girls and guys.” This wasn’t going as he’d imagined it. He looked at Kagami uncertainly and braced himself for certain upcoming rejection.

Kagami, on the other hand, had a broad smile on his face. He took Aomine’s other hand. “Well, I guess we’re just a couple of pathetic wimps because I like you, too, but I thought that you would never like me back because I‘m not a girl, but I didn‘t have the guts to confess like you did. I never even dreamed that I had a chance with you, so I just kept telling myself that our one-on-ones would be enough.”

Aomine’s eyebrows raised as his own face started to reflect Kagami’s smile. “You really… like me back?” At the nod he received in answer, he blurted out, “Can I kiss you?”

At Kagami’s nod, the two leaned in slowly toward each other. Tentatively, their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. It never deepened, but their lips pressed together was pure bliss. After a few moments, they separated and rested their foreheads on each other, goofy grins mirrored on each other‘s faces.

“So,” Kagami asked, looking up into Aomine‘s deep blue eyes, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

**********

Aomine ended up staying till the following morning. And by the time Kagami finally visited his parents in America over winter break, his live-in boyfriend joined him as well.


End file.
